The legacy of the spiral -Reboot-
by Kit-Arashi1221
Summary: What if someone literally crashed into Naruto life before the academy, How would this affect the story of our fa-orite blonde, What will he do with his strength,Who is this person who had such a huge impact on him. One thing is for certain Naruto will ether bring the world to it's knees or Protect it. Stronger Naruto, Mature Naruto, Bloodline Naruto ( not instantly ) Naruto/Oc
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey guys sorry for not being active with the story last time, I had a lot of family problems to the point I was homeless for a couple months. Nothing along the lines of crime just simple problems. However I'm back now and better than ever and more time to place into writing. Now Hitomi start the story.

Hitomi :Since when was I your servant!

Kit :When I created you.)

* * *

A small boy walks up the street with his eyes down and covered by his golden hair and dragging his feet, Ignoring the glares and trash being thrown at him he continues walking, when suddenly he's knocked down by something, He looks up to see who bumped into him and sees a girl around the same age of 5 or 6. She wore a dark blue dress and a matching hair tie and had long black hair and black eyes and hid her face shyly behind her hands.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going." She quietly apologise with a light blush. She reaches her hand down and offers to help him up. He flinches but takes her hand anyway. She gives her a smile and turns around, coming towards them was a slightly older boy. He had equally dark hair with a matching pair of eyes. He carried a tanto and standard anbu outfit.

"Hitomi what have I told you about not watching where you go" Boy says to the young girl now know as Hitomi,

"I'm sorry Itachi-niisan, it won't happen again." Says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Itachi looks down at the boy and gets on one knee and smiles at him.

"Sorry for Hitomi's rudeness Naruto-san. How about we make it up to you and we take you with us to Dinner." Itachi says with a smile. Naruto still in shock from being helped by Hitomi can only nod his head. Hitomi smiles at Naruto losing all nervousness. They then all set foot to Ichiraku with Naruto staying behind with Itachi and watched Hitomi running on ahead. Itachi then kept Naruto a smile whenever Naruto would look up at him throughout the walk.

Thirty Minutes later

After having Ramen with Itachi and Hitomi, Hitomi Invites Naruto to play with her at the park when Itachi has to leave on a mission. Naruto nods his head and is quickly dragged to the park by Hitomi.

"Naruto what do you want to do first there's the swings, monkey bars, Oh I'll show you my favorite spot." She says and drags him over to a tree in the middle of the park. She climbs the tree with Naruto following behind her quietly, Once at the top she sits down and gives Naruto space to sit as well. They both sit quietly in the tree and take in the view.

"It's nice right. The view of the setting sun I mean, Kaasan would always watch it with me up here before that mission." Hitomi says quietly with something in her eye that Naruto never wanted to see someone else have loneliness.

"You can always watch them with me Hitomi-chan believe it!" Naruto says with as much confidence as he can pull. He didn't want to see someone so nice go through what he is. Hitomi's eyes seem to brighten as she gives him a small but happy smile with a couple tears falling down her cheeks. She pulls him closer and gives him a hug and whispers " Thank you Naruto-kun" .

They sat there talking for what felt like forever before letting go and seeing the full moon above them.

"I gotta go home Naruto-kun" she says sadly. Naruto was not wanting this moment to happen but knew it would. He frowned and remained quite. Hitomi seeing this frowned aswell and didn't know what to do.

"Meet me here tomorrow at three " Hitomi says with her kind smile.

"I will believe it " Naruto proclaims with his own smile.

Naruto went the opposite way from Hitomi and ran home with a new excitement. The glares not affecting him in the slightest. With the thoughts of his new friend in his mind he went to sleep for the first time in weeks.

Next day

There Naruto sat waiting for Hitomi. His excitement showing through he let himself smile.

"Hey look the demon is happy, While we're drinking away the loss he caused" A Ex-Shinobi stats as he glares at Naruto across the street.

"He doesn't deserve to smile. " His partner says next to him,

"We should teach that beast a lesson!" The original declares and walks over to Naruto. Instantly Naruto's face turns to a frown. Once the man gets close to the boy he kicks him to side and glares at him on the ground.

" stay on the ground where you belong demon, Grumble in the dirt like the rest of your kind" He says as he stomps on Naruto's back. A couple people in the area join in for the Demon beating. They all leave after Naruto is a bloody mess of what he was once before.

Naruto drags himself to the tree and sits against its trunk. One rib and both arms were broken but he didn't care, as long as Hitomi shows up he will go through this everyday.

"NARUTO!?" Hitomi yells as she runs towards him. Her eyes full of tears.

"You came" Naruto says quietly before he slowly closes his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**N:Hey everyone , Just to let you know i'm so glad that you guys are into the story. I'll try and publish a new chapter every week about 2k to 3k long after the third chapter. And thank you so much for following the progress**

Chapter 2 Pain comes from what happens to those close to you

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes and sees a white ceiling. Having been here so many times he knew exactly where he was. _Why am I here, wasn't I with Hitomi-chan,_ He looks over to his left and sees little Hitomi's head slouched and eyes closed, He then looks at his hand and see's she has a hold of it tightly. _Whatever she saw shook her up I hope she's okay._ Naruto thinks as he lets go of her hand.

"Naruto-kun!" a fully awoken Hitomi yells and latches onto him with a hug. Naruto flinched at the touch but then relaxes under it.

"I was so worried, you looked so broken I don't know how they made you better again. Whatever you did please don't do it again" Hitomi chokes out as her tears flow down her eyes. Naruto looks into her eyes and smiles,

"Don't cry Hitomi i'm all better see!" He exclaims and flexes his scrawny arms. She sniffles twice before giggling and poking his arm. She then looks up to Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun I'm joining the academy next week would you like to join me ? " She asked with puppy dog eyes and a lower lip. Naruto then just nods his head.

 **Next week (classroom)**

Everyone sat in their seats thinking about what they will all be like as Shinobi, then all of a sudden the room grows quiet when certain blonde walks into the room and right behind him was Hitomi, they take their seats in the back of the class and wait excitedly for their new sensei to come out. After a couple minutes the class began to talk again and chatted about random and different things around the room.

"Alright class settle down" A man yells out while walking to the class podium. He stands tall and gives them a blank face with no expression before smiling at the class when their quiet.

"My name is Umino Iruka and I'm going to be your sensei for your seven years in the academy. Now when I call your name stand up and say your name and tell me one thing about yourself".

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called out, Sasuke stood up.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I like to train with nii-san" Iruka smiles and then calls out the next name.

This went on for a bit but Naruto tuned most of them out, The only ones he listened to where Hinata , Kiba's. Until Hitomi's name was called.

"My name is Uchiha Hitomi and I like to hang out with Naruto-kun and Itachi-niisan". Hitomi says with a small smile on her face. This causes the class to start gossiping.

"ENOUGH, Uzumaki Naruto " Iruka says with no emotion again. Naruto stood up and could feel the glares directed on him, even in the academy he can't escape it, with a sigh he gets up.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like to hang out with Hitomi-chan" He says proudly then looks down to see her smiling. The introductions continued for a little while until everyone in the class introduced themselves. Once this was done Iruka goes through the plan for the 4 years and explains the basics of chakra. Naruto listenes intently when Iruka mention Chakra and how it works .

"Chakra combination of both physical and spiritual energies, today in class we're going to try and unlock your chakra up a the training field" Iruka explains while also telling them the directions and adding tips on unlocking it faster. Once the lecture was finished they all headed up to the field with ether excitement or boredom expressions on their faces.

Following the instructions that they were given they all sat separately and quietly. For most of the clan heirs they all already had their chakra unlocked and were already learning their clan techniques. As Naruto was trying to unlock his Chakra Hitomi kept whispering into Naruto's ears hints and tips about the process.

 _I can do this, I can do this_ Naruto repeated again and again. The More Naruto concentrated the closer he felt it being, And with one final push he got it. The warmth and power of his chakra flooded his system. Hitomi's eyes widen as Chakra started to form on his body. The grass surrounding his feet started to crunch almost as if it was frozen. Naruto stopped his flow of chakra flow and smiled at Hitomi.

"I did it" Naruto proudly said to her and Hitomi smiled back. Hitomi was still shocked by the ice on the ground but she wouldn't say anything afraid to take down Naruto's spirit.

 **Timeskip 4 months**

4 months have passed and Naruto and Hitomi are seen with bored expressions on their face. Iruka was going over the civilian villages in the land of fire. Naruto would look over to Hitomi to see she's quite bored but still paying attention to the lecture. When she looked over at him he blushed and looked away for a second before watching "Boring Iruka" again. Alot has happened in this short period of time. Naruto was introduced to Hitomi's family, which he was surprised when he found out her and sasuke were twin siblings. Surprising Sasuke and Naruto got long as if they themselves were brothers. In short Naruto was part of the family and was always over for tutoring,training,and an Occasional meal.

"Were going to be holding your year's tournament tomorrow afternoon, please be on your best behavior asides from that you're dismissed" Iruka announced before leaving through the class back door. Hitomi and Naruto walk over to Sasuke and start heading to the Uchiha compound.

"So Naruto are you going to participate in the tournaments " Sasuke asks with excitement. Naruto looks up in thought and smiles at Sasuke with a nod, Sasuke and Naruto then went on to discuss on how they were going to fight each other in the exams, While Hitomi had a ominous feeling becoming more and more potent every step closer they got to the Uchiha compound.

Once they reached the front gates they all knew something was wrong, The usual gate guard Kazuto wasn't on watch, but instead lying on the ground with a puddle of blood around him. They all stared at the body for what seemed like forever before Naruto continued walking into the compound and behind him closely Sasuke and Hitomi followed. As they pass through the compound, What first was a walk turned to a run. Once they reached the main house and open the door they see Itachi killing his father with a slash in the neck. Blood splattered on the walls beside the and Itachi looks up noticing them.

"Itachi-niisan…." Naruto barley sputters out as he sees his Brother, Caregiver, Idol slaughter the only family that accepted him. Naruto could only stare at Itachi's cold red eyes as he watched him walk closer to them.

"TOU-SAN , KAA-SAN ! " Hitomi yells and runs to their bodies with tears in her eyes with Sasuke following behind her. Sasuke turns around at Itachi with his Sharingan a blaze and a single tomoe in each eye.

"How could you….. How could you kill them Itachi-niisan !" Sasuke yells in anger. Itachi flinched at the anger directed at him gives Sasuke a cold look

"I did this to test my strength nothing more nothing less…" He states coldly and starts to head out the door, Before he could get away Sasuke charged him and his arm cocked back. Itachi turned around and sidestepped him before flashing his Mangekyou Sharingan at Sasuke before Sasuke fells to the ground clinging his head. A single tear of blood can be seen flowing down his eye.

"Naruto-kun, Hitomi-chan you may not forgive me for this, And that is what is needed to seek revenge on me. Let your anger fuel you and you will eventually gain the power I already own." Itachi said before leaving in a blink of an eye. Naruto stood in the same place before walking over to Hitomi and putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and pulled him into a hug while crying her eyes out into his chest. Naruto held her tightly.

"Don't worry Hitomi-chan I'm here and i'm not going anywhere" Naruto shakily whispered into her ear,only for her to hold him tighter. This was the moment that three innocent children died and the three were reborn into the world of shinobi.

AN: Hey guys hoped you like the chapter. this is about the same as the old one but I changed a few things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Hardships

 **(A/N:Hey guys if you noticed I've been posting chapters in a rapid rate and sadly that has come to an end after this chapter I've caught up to where I left off last night and now it's time for us to let the Legacy of the spiral start. You ready Hitomi?**

 **Hitomi: Whatever Kit**

 **Justu,Tailed Beast speech,Deity speech.**

 _ **Tailed Beast thought, Deity speech**_

' _Human thought'_

"Human speech"

4 Years have passed since that fateful moment for the three and things haven't got much better for them, Sasuke has all but stopped talking to Naruto and Hitomi outside of training even with them all staying under one roof. Today was the day of the genin exams and we see the three having their morning training session together. With Hitomi and Sasuke sparing and Naruto practicing the clone jutsu.

" **Fireball Jutsu** " the twins yelled insync causing two Flaming balls to clash together making a large explosion. Both twins then charged and got into a close quarters match. Sasuke kicked low the same for Hitomi bloth not giving in to the other pulling out blunted kunai and charged again with their sharingan ablaze. Every strike was deflected by the other neither giving in to the others attacks until.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LOOK NORMAL!" They both hear and stop to look over at the blonde with a sweatdrop. There stood their blonde friend along with horrible excuse of a clone. They both agree their spar was a tie and walk over to Naruto as the said blonde was kicking his clones he's made.

"Naruto we went over this you're using to much chakra" Hitomi points out and puts a hand on her hip. Naruto glares at her for a moment and tries again and the same result came .

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yells and lays down on ground and puts his hands on his face. Hitomi sighs and sits down next to him.

"You'll be able to do it Naruto I have faith in you" Hitomi says and smiles . Naruto and Hitomi stare at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Mmmhmm!" Sasuke clears his throat and gets their attention. "It's time to go" he says and started heading to the academy leaving the two behind. Hitomi and Naruto blushed then chased after sasuke. Once they arrive to the academy they all got into their seats next to each other and waited for class to start. As they wait a long pink haired girl and a equally long haired blonde both walk towards the crew arguing over something.

"What do you want Sakura, Ino? " Sasuke asked already agitated. Hitomi rolls her eyes sarcastically already knowing what's to come.

"Will you go out with me?! Ino and Sakura both yell simultaneously before turn to each other with a glare before yelling at each other. Their argument lasts for a few minutes before a tick mark appears on Iruka's head as he walks into the room.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Iruka yells gaining the attention of the classroom. Sakura and Ino get in the seats in front of Sasuke as Naruto and Hitomi being to the left and right of him. Iruka then has a sad smile as he looks over the class he's taught these 4 years knowing that some won't have be as lucky as he was, to survive.

"Before we conduct the test I have something to say. It's been a long four years and I've taught you everything I could, but I know this won't be enough to ensure your safe returnal every mission. I just want you all to carry the will of fire on with yourself. And continue to learn strategies and techniques to help your comrades till the bitter end." He says with a single tear falling down his cheek as he remembers the comrades he had that passed in the line of duty. After a minutes of silence he then starts calling students to perform the basic three justus to graduate while the people waiting do the written test. Bloth Hitomi and Sasuke pass with flying colors in both tests and eventually it was Naruto's turn. Hitomi gave him a smile of luck with Sasuke giving him a nod. Naruto walks down the rows nervously. Every step he takes the more nervous he gets before finally he's at the bottom next to Iruka. Naruto passes each test until it arrives the clone jutsu.

"You ready Naruto?" Iruka asks with concern knowing Naruto's weakness. Naruto looks up at Hitomi only to get a kindle smile back. Naruto's determination is ignited and his eyes spark with spirit. He turns to Iruka with his goofy grin and puts his hands into the seal.

" **Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto yells and the classroom is then filled with smoke. After a minute or two the smoke disappeared and only leaving a clayish version of Naruto standing next to him. Iruka gives a sad look at his favorite student with Naruto repeating it. Naruto doesn't wait for Iruka to say anything and walks up the row hearing the majority of the other students laughing or insulting him.

"Demon trash" A girl spits at him

"You couldn't even do the simplest Jutsu, no wonder nobody wants you" A son of the civilian council says to him as he passes by. Naruto hold back his tears and sits next to Hitomi who can only put a sad smile for him. She wanted her family to graduate together not be separated by a useless Jutsu. Hitomi saw how Naruto truly was upset but she didn't know how to help him. A couple more tests are conducted until everyone has been announced and tested.

"Today is your first day as ninja, welcome to the shinobi corps" Iruka says quickly seeing family members getting irritated it taking so long. He then lets them leave the class.

Hitomi leaves the classroom with both her brother and Naruto and they all walk back to the ghost town of the Uchiha compound. They all arrived relatively late because they went to Ichiraku to celebrate the siblings graduation with Naruto bugging them not drop ramen cause he didnt pass. Once they got home Naruto went to his room and shut the door.

 **Naruto Pov:**

' _I failed them, I failed Hitomi-chan , Duckbutt, Kaasan ,Tosan, I failed everyone of them.'_ I sit in my room pondering on how much I just ruined. I look at my room that was in complete darkness only to light up when I flip the light switch. I then see a note on my bed in a black envelope labeled OPEN ME. I do as the instruction told me and open the letter.

"Hey Naruto, I know you're taking the clone jutsu pretty hard and I have an opportunity for you. If you would like to take this meet me at the academy swingset and make sure your not followed.

Sincerely Mizuki"

I read it twice to see if I missed anything, before heading out the door. I then jumped out the window to make less of a chance of being follow as well as traveled across rooftops.

Once I made to the the swingset I waited for Mizuki-sensei to arrive. He arrived three minutes after I did and acted kinda off.

"Hello Naruto"He says smoothly. I nod my head starting to get on guard, After all the training and beating I've gotten I learned when people have Ill intent especially towards me.

"I know a way for you to graduate this year. All you have to do is a old test not given since the third great shinobi war. " He continues knowing I won't speak. My eyes widen gaining the information. Seeing my reaction he smirks and continues.

"All you have to do is steal the scroll of sealing from the hokage's desks" He finshes calmly which surprises me that he talk that smoothly of an act of treason. I nod my head knowing this isn't what it seems but this needs to be solved now. Mizuki smiles and gives me a note of where he wants to meet and not to bring anyone. After he leaves I take off towards the Hokage tower which was empty asides from a couple anbu who were sleeping on the job. I easily retrieve the scroll with just a flash of my **Sexy Jutsu** causing him to fly back in a red rocket trail. Before heading to the assigned destination I decided to stop off at the Uchiha compound to grab so gear i'll need for the fight I know is ahead. But sadly for me a very curious, loving Uchiha found me jumping in the window.

"Where have you been!" She instantly yells giving of a hint a hint of sadness in her voice. I look over at her and give her a look she's learned over the years to call the 'serious Naruto face' and she changes her attitude quickly again by mimicking my facial expression. I then tell her everything that happened and by the end of the story I can see her sharingan flashing in anger. I back up a bit fearing what she'll do to me.

"Where is he right now?" She asked in anger. I give her a small hug to try and calm her down which effectively works.

"He wants me to meet him in the Forest of Death alone in about a thirty minutes from now. I'm here to grab my blade, kunai, and explosive tags before I head out." I finished and I can feel her tense up at the thought of me going into this alone.

"I'm letting you go alone, I'm coming with you." She exclaims not letting no be a answer with every attempt at arguing her increasing the strength in our hug.

"fine, but you have to stay hidden in the trees and only come out if things get bad." I state dropping any last unprofessionalism left in my voice. She nods her head and we both prepare for the battle to come.

After we got our equipment we ran towards the the meeting point with her hiding in the trees. I had a few minutes let so I decided to find out why this scroll was so important and opened it up and read some jutsu instructions that were left in the scroll.

Normal pov: 15 mins later

Naruto and Hitomi wait patiently for Mizuki's arrival when suddenly in a all black suit he appears. He has a wicked smile on his face and his eyes pupils were dilated. Naruto looks at him with disgust but quickly hides it not to risk suspension.

"Did you get it." Mizuki says in a demanding tone. Naruto then nods his head and shows the scroll behind his back. Mizuki then gestures Naruto to give it to him, only for Naruto to shake his head and pull a crimson katana from a its sleeve on his back.

"Mizuki-sensei I can't allow you have this scroll and as future Hokage of the hidden leaf I have to stop you here. Naruto says strongly channeling his chakra to his legs ready for a attack. However Mizuki's expression doesn't change at all if not get more cocky as he then snaps his fingers and appears a tied up Hitomi with some summoning smoke.

"I don't think you're in a position to declare that young Naruto-kun" MIzuki laughs maniacally then brings a kunai close to her neck.

"Now Naruto-kun hand the scroll over to me now or your little friend here will die. And since I feel so generous tonight how about I tell you why everyone hates you !" He laughs harder and his eyes roll back from the amount of laughing he is doing.

"No please don't tell him ! " Hitomi says begging Mizuki tears flooding down her cheeks at the multiple outcomes that might bring. MIzuki's bloodthirsty grin turns to a frown and he kicks her to the ground.

"Shut it demon whore!" Mizuki says then returns to his original smile.

" Do you know what happened on the night the Kyuubi attacked Naruto-kun?" Mizuki asked questionably. Naruto nod his head not being able to say anything.

"Then you should know that the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze killed it with his own life as the price using some powerful jutsu right? What if I told you he didn't kill it, or he couldn't kill it? What if I told you that he sealed into something, no someone that night." Mizuki says getting more maniacal as he continues speaking. Naruto's eyes widen as he quickly connected the dots, He was the only one born that night , He was given as a sacrifice to be the vessel of the Kyuubi. He looks at Hitomi and sees she's crying her eyes out.

"Oh still worried about little whore huh ? Kami you're annoying generous to her. To bad her father only brought you into use you as a weapon for the Uchiha disposal. And she was only your friend to keep control of you. As for the Uchiha heir, he never wanted you there and only wanted to kill you to gain control of the Kyuubi for himself.'"Mizuki finishes, using Naruto's only line to sanity as his weakness effectively making the young blonde fall on his knees and look down in shock. Mizuki then slowly walks over to Naruto and pulls out a tanto and tries to stab Naruto when suddenly Hitomi jumps in front of the blade getting stabbed in the abdomen and holds the blade from getting to Naruto. Once again Naruto is shocked and all he can mutter is

"Why?" he asks only audible to the pair of teens. Hitomi smiles at him before poking him on the forehead like Itachi used to do to them, smearing a little of her blood on his forehead.

"Because Naruto I can't let anything happen to you. Yes what MIzuki said is true after the first couple of months father ordered me to ask you to join us in the compound then to keep you from leaving us. I had already developed a friendship with you and I knew you were lonely that's why I accepted his proposal. Ever since then Naruto my friendship with you has grown and grown. I know it's a horrible time for confession Naruto but I love you. Now and forever." Hitomi says then pecking cheek with a small kick before getting kicked away from Naruto by Mizuki.

"Gross demon love, don't worry Naruto I'll take great care of her after I make her watch you suffocate from me slipping your throat." Mizuki says in the most sane voice he has had in the past hour. Mizuki then brings a dagger to Naruto's neck and everything around Naruto begins to slow down and feels full of unlimited power coursing in his body. Naruto then moves his hand up to Mizuki's chest.

" **Shadow art: Shadow Dart"** Naruto yells and the shadows round Naruto form a huge spear shaded shadow forms and blasts itself through Mizuki before he can finish Naruto off. MIzuki is then basted into the tree thirty feet away from them and made a indent effectively killing the man. Naruto not wanting to think about what just happened ran to Hitomi to see if she's okay. There laying in a pool of her own blood laid Hitomi still breathing but slowly losing conscious.

"Hitomi stay with me, I'm here it's done. He can't hurt us anymore." Naruto says holding the wound. Until a few anbu members find the pair and traitor and take all three back to the village.

The next day

Next to the hospital bed of Hitomi sat Naruto Uzumaki . He slept next to her with sadness and tears continued to pour out his eyes to the point he couldn't cry anymore. He held her hand tightly fearing the heat coming off it might disappear. Then suddenly Hitomi starts moving a bit and she sits herself up painfully. She looks down at her hand and saw Naruto sleeping and using her lap as a pillow. She gives a light smile and pets his head with her other hand. Naruto after a few wakes up and looks at her. They both stare into eachothers eyes for what seemed to be eternity with their heads slowly getting closer closer until their lips came in contact with each other. Both blush heavily and pull away from each other, but not letting go of eachother hand.

"Hitomi" Naruto says to gain her attention, " I lov…" Naruto was then cut off by a nurse walking to down her usual routine of check ups and interrupting love confession

"Naruto, what were you going to say?" Hitomi says questionly a blush steadily growing on her cheeks. Naruto then tried to gather up all his courage again to tell er, but couldn't

"It's nothing, get some sleep I can tell you need it " Naruto says changing the topic

 **(Note-Updated */7/2017)**

 **(AN: Well that was a long ass chapter for me it took me hours to plan this and it's still pretty fast oh well I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Hitomi: WHY DID YOU PUT THAT IN IT!?**

 **Kit:Well it was my creations first kiss and I thought it was about time you two hook up I mean i'm not rushing it you had about 5-6 years together and you just now say it**

 **Hitomi: WE WERE KIDS**

 **Kit: A shinobi no matter the age is considered a adult in the world's eyes.**

 **(AN: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of the legacy of the spiral and I would like to thank you guys for following the development of the story. I trying to develop a plan of publishment so that I don't leave you readers hanging for weeks and also not rush publish like I did last chapter. So I think I'm going to start publishing every other week. One week of writing and the other for revision. I'm also thinking I'm rushing the development of the characters and the story so I'm planning on slowly down the progress of the Naruto story arch and maybe go onto something my orginal. Like maybe after the wave mission and before the chunin exams.**

 **Hitomi: Half the people probably don't care for your rambling.**

 **Kit: You know Hitomi you're a pain in the ass sometimes )**


End file.
